White Angel
by Cerasi2
Summary: Aragorn and Eowyn are married. They share a life of love, happiness, surprises, and pain. **Sequel to Arin Elen** E/A *Chapter 10 finally up!*
1. Midsummer Night

Title: Melamin Summary: Aragorn and Eowyn start a married life together. It is a marriage full of love, happiness, peace, and pain. Sequel to Arin Elen (Morning Star) Note: Sue me I changed the name! Well it's here and I really hope you like it because this first chapter made me cry while I wrote it. I think it is a beautiful opening to a romantic story and it took a really long time. It is told in a different point of view than the rest of the story.  
  
White Angel Chapter 1: A Midsummer's Night  
  
A figure sat silently in thought on a rock in one of the many gardens of Gondor. She is a tall proud woman with golden hair that reflects the moonlight. Her crystal blue eyes focus on nothing in particular, and to a passerby she might even seem to be crying. She suddenly stands and as a wind blows from the west she turns towards it and spreads her arms. Her long flowing white dress flies out behind her and it seems she could be an angel in disguise. She does not wear anything other than the white dress with the long flowing sleeves that could be wings. Her feet are bare, yet pure and soft. No callouses or blisters can be seen on them.  
  
Although she is fair and beautiful, she shows no signs of frailty or weakness. She is stronger than she looks.  
  
Then the figure holds her hand in front of her face and the silver ring with the glimmering moonstone shimmers in the starlight. This is the reason she is here. She reaches her other hand out and lightly brushes the stone with her fingers and closes her eyes. She smiles, contented and peaceful, and spreads her arms again, throwing her head back, listening to the music of the midsummer wind.  
  
The King of Gondor watches his white angel from the balcony of their room. He knows she is not frightened or nervous as most brides would be. He knows she is happy and excited for the next day to come, and she still manages to take his breath away every time she spreads her arms and opens her heart to the wind.  
  
He turns and walks across the white bedroom and out the door, down the corridor, and down the steps towards the gardens. As he gets closer to her he knows she isn't aware of his presence. His bare feet don't make a sound in the damp springy grass. It is probably three in the morning and the early dew wets his feet and sooths them.  
  
He reaches the white angel, his white angel. He stands less than a foot away from her. He hesitates, wondering if he should disturb his angel.  
  
After a moment he reaches his arms out and spread his also. He grasps his angel's hands and laces his fingers through them. The angel doesn't jump or move or even open her crystal eyes. She squeezes his hands and a small smile shows on her face as she listens to the music change.  
  
The man moves close to his angel so their bodies are pressed together.  
  
"Where do you fly, white angel?" he whispers into her ear.  
  
The angel does not move, only continues to squeeze the hands of her love.  
  
"Take me with you." he whispers.  
  
"I fly beyond the moon and past the stars to a world where angels dwell. To a world where cages are but a nightmare and we can fly above the bars holding us back."  
  
"Be not afraid, you need not fear a cage any longer if you are near me. Let me free you my white angel." He kisses the angel's ear lightly.  
  
"Free me." She repeats in an almost inaudible tone.  
  
The music ends and the wind falls. The crystal eyes open and her arms slowly fall to her side, the hands still grasping another man's.  
  
The man takes his hands out of hers and wraps them around her waist, caressing her stomach.  
  
She turns to face the one she loves.  
  
His arms become wrapped around her lower back and he rests them there.  
  
"You still take my breath away every time you do that white angel." The King whispers.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Every time you breathe and every time you move."  
  
The white angel smiles.  
  
The King takes his angel's hand and looks at the ring, the promise.  
  
"Are you happy Eowyn?"  
  
"How could I not be Aragorn? I get to be with you forever."  
  
Eowyn leans into Aragorn's broad chest. He pushes her back away.  
  
"I want to see your beautiful face, my angel."  
  
Eowyn smiles and Aragorn kisses her forehead, then looks down and kisses her lips. Eowyn stares into the dark eyes of Aragorn, her love.  
  
She moves back up and captures his lips again. He gently opens his mouth under hers and she welcomes it. She slides her arms up around his neck.  
  
They part slowly and once again stare into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Eowyn." He says softly. "With all my heart."  
  
"I know. And I love you too Aragorn." They briefly kiss again and then Eowyn leans again into Aragorn's chest. This time he holds her there and begins to sway. Side to side he sways, and then begins to spin slowly in circles.  
  
A breeze picks up.  
  
"Listen to the music in the wind Aragorn! Listen to how happy the world is tonight!"  
  
Aragorn stops swaying as Eowyn parts from him. She listens to the wind and laughs.  
  
He smiles "I love it when you laugh!" He runs to Eowyn and swoops her up into his arms, spinning around in circles. She throws her head back and laughs some more.  
  
Her laugh is that of a child's, her body of an adult. She seems caught in the middle for the night as her love holds her in his arms and spins in the wind.  
  
He turns and begins to walk back to the castle, carrying his beautiful wife- to-be.  
  
As he walks up the steps and down the corridor into their room, he puts her down on the bed and she lies back, smiling broadly. He removes his over clothing and slips into bed beside the pale figure of his white angel.  
  
She is now under the covers on her side, facing away from her love. Aragorn presses his body to hers and wraps one arm around her.  
  
"Long day tomorrow Melamin. Get some rest."  
  
"Tomorrow I become Queen."  
  
"Tomorrow we become bound to each other for eternity."  
  
"That's just a bonus feature." She jokes.  
  
They fall silent for a few moments. The moonlight shows through the window and a breeze blows in the trees.  
  
"Aragorn?" She whispers after awhile.  
  
"Yes Eowyn?" he whispers back.  
  
"After tomorrow, can we travel the world together. ever?"  
  
The King knows she wants to go places. The gardens and small woods and fields are where she would be forced to stay. Her fierce spirit needs to wander or the fire in her eyes will flicker and die. His white angel will fall if she has to stay in a cage.  
  
"You know the answer already Arin Elen."  
  
The smile that was held on Eowyn's face falls to a deep frown and a single tear falls down her cheek as she realizes her darkest fear has come true.  
  
"I am sure that after a few years we can take a trip some where for a brief time. I cannot leave my people very long alone."  
  
"Faramir can take care of them."  
  
"Not for longer than a month or so."  
  
The silence stretches and Eowyn finally closes her eyes.  
  
"White Angel?" Aragorn whispers again.  
  
Eowyn turns to face him without opening her heavy eyelids.  
  
"I love you." Eowyn smiles and squints into the face of Aragorn, the man she is going to marry.  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
"I'll make it possible."  
  
"I'll make it illegal"  
  
"I'll break the law."  
  
They smile and Aragorn leans forward, capturing her lips once more in a kiss. Eowyn opens her mouth slightly and it deepens into a passionate and loving embrace.  
  
They break apart and Aragorn rubs his nose affectionately against hers before gathering her tightly to him and closing his eyes.  
  
So the loving couple, White Angel and Great King, lay together peacefully sleeping. Their love can only grow stronger through marriage. As a clear morning approaches they continue to hold each other closely. In their hearts they will hold each other forever. *****  
  
End chapter one of my sequel! I was going for a bit of a poetic thing. hope you liked it. So Eowyn and Aragorn are marrying tomorrow and chapter two I think will be longer than most chapters (could be a good or bad thing he he)  
  
Well review everyone and tell me what you think! I think its perfect but then I wrote it so that doesn't count. If any reviewers want a notification every time I update please tell me when you review and I will add your email address to my list and email you when I put new chapters up.  
  
If there is anyone who hasn't read "Arin Elen (Morning Star)" I recommend it since this is the sequel. That one is based on the Two Towers movie and it's a lead up to this. 


	2. I Love You, part one

Note: This chapter is so hard because of the Wedding ceremony. Middle Earth doesn't have Christianity as far as I know and so I don't know how to do this ceremony. It took me days to get it all right. Sorry I made you all wait.  
  
The elvish translations they use later in this chapter are: "indis"=wife "verno"=husband  
  
White Angel Chapter two part 1: I love you  
  
Eowyn opened her eyes slowly and found she was still holding onto Aragorn. She looked around and smiled, today she married Aragorn. Being Queen meant nothing except that she would be Aragorn's Queen. She slowly slipped out of Aragorn's embrace and kissed his forehead then stood up. She yawned and stretched and shook the sleep from her eyes then turned and walked out of the room to find breakfast.  
  
Before she knew it the morning was gone and noon hung in the air. The ceremony was to begin at four and the people of Gondor were all getting ready.  
  
Eowyn was whisked away to her room to be dressed and have her hair done.  
  
Aragorn was shoved out of the room and Eowyn and Aragorn were forced to look away from each other as they passed. He knew his angel would look even more like the angel when she was done.  
  
Aragorn didn't know what to do now. He wondered briefly if Legolas and Gimli had arrived yet and where they were. He decided if they would be anywhere it would be the gardens. Aragorn knew that if he went out there Faramir would take him back upstairs to get ready. The wedding wasn't until four and it was noon! No one needed to get ready unless it was Eowyn.  
  
Aragorn found himself in the dining hall. As he walked in everyone stopped talking and bowed their heads to him. He motioned for them to rise and they continued to eat and talk. Faramir spotted him and walked over to him. Aragorn was trapped. He sighed as Faramir began to tell him how important it was that he began to get ready as soon as possible and get down to the city hall.  
  
"Faramir! It is noon and I need to be at the hall by three! I have an hour before I even need to think about getting ready."  
  
"But you need to greet the guests!"  
  
"I am not greeting any guests. I have you to do that for me." He smiled innocently then turned and walked away. *****  
  
Three hours later Eowyn sat in front of a mirror in a back room of the town hall. She smiled at her reflection and fingered her ring unconsciously.  
  
Suddenly behind her reflection she saw someone very familiar enter the room. She stood and ran to him, throwing her arms around the large figure of Eomer.  
  
"Eomer I'm so glad you could make it!"  
  
King Eomer of Rohan smiled and hugged his sister tightly. He then held her at arms length.  
  
"Eowyn I do believe you look like an angel, a very beautiful angel at that. Who would've thought anyone could make you look more beautiful than before." He smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek.  
  
"How did you get here? What about Rohan?"  
  
"Oh Eowyn they are just fine without me, although I must leave tonight." Eowyn smiled and hugged Eomer again.  
  
"I should go take a seat, there won't be any good ones left soon." As he turned and walked out the door Eowyn walked back to her mirror and looked at her dress.  
  
As always it was white with long sleeves that fell to the ground. She touched her low cut beaded neckline and then straightened her silver belt. She tightened the silver bands around her upper arms and pulled on the sleeves. Her dress was long and flowed out around her for three feet in each direction. She reached up and played with her hair.  
  
It was curled into millions of tiny locks and each time she moved they all bounced. She put a piece behind her ear and smiled. She knew this day would be the best day of her life, and she couldn't wait for Faramir to come get her. When he came she would be led to the doors of the hall and walk slowly down the aisle to meet Aragorn at the end.  
  
While she waited she paced back and forth impatiently and hummed an elvish song Aragorn had taught her. Then she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They're waiting for you milady Eowyn."  
  
She smiled and walked to the door. Faramir took her hand and walked her to the door then told her to wait until the music started while he went to notify Aragorn and the others she was ready.  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded, taking her bouquet of flowers from a nearby woman who handed them to her. She watched as Faramir walked into the hall and everything went silent. *****  
  
Aragorn stood there fighting the urge to bite his nails. He was waiting for the signal from Faramir. He looked down at his clothing. They were men's finest clothes made from the silk that elves used. He reached up and straightened his crown and glanced over at the Silver tiara that Eowyn was to wear after they were pronounced husband and wife.  
  
He smiled at Legolas, who was sitting in the front row and had been shooting him reassuring looks at him for almost an hour. Then he took a sharp intake of breath when he saw Faramir walk down the aisle.  
  
"Ready my lord?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, he was going to throw up if he said anything. This was it. This was the moment he had waited for for nearly an entire year, since the night in the tower at Helm's Deep. He smiled as the elven choir's music filled the hall and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them his angel was standing in the open doorway just 100 meters away.  
  
Her dress flowed out around her just as in the dreams he used to have. In the dreams he couldn't reach her, but now it was she who was walking towards him, not him towards her.  
  
He gasped at how beautiful she looked and smiled when he saw her pale skin grow paler and her blue eyes open wide. She took a step forward and then another. As she neared him all he could focus on was her curly golden hair and pale face. They met and locked eyes when she was just a few meters away and they stared at each other.  
  
She handed her bouquet to a servant from the castle and took Aragorn's hand as they walked up the flight of steps to get to the top.  
  
A judge stood there with Eowyn's crown nearby on a stand with a velvet pillow. Eowyn smiled at Aragorn as they came to the top and turned to face each other. Aragorn longed to kiss her as a wave of a thousand emotions took over his body. He wanted to hold her and touch her and kiss her all at once, but he had to wait.  
  
They hardly paid attention at all to the judge who was asking them questions. They both said I do at the right times and placed rings on each other's fingers. Eowyn's was actually not a ring as most people did but a necklace. It was a diamond heart on a silver chain that had the elvish engraving "Melamin" on it.  
  
"My love" he mouthed as he clasped it around her neck. His ring was a plain golden ring with an inscription on the inside. Our Hearts as One Forever. He smiled as he looked at it then took Eowyn's hands again. She gently squeezed them as they gazed into each other's eyes again.  
  
"By the power invested in me and the grace of the Valar, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The judge said. He paused as the couple smiled at each other and then spoke again. "Eowyn of Rohan, please kneel."  
  
So Eowyn knelt and bowed her head to Aragorn. Aragorn took the crown from the judge and gently placed it on her head. It was a silver band with a moonstone in the middle and a few diamonds surrounding the moonstone. When he put it on her she seemed to glow. Aragorn then placed his hand under her chin and she rose slowly.  
  
"People of Gondor!" The judge yelled. "I give you. King Elessar and Queen Eowyn. They bring the union of Rohan and Gondor."  
  
They stood there holding hands facing their people together as one. The people cheered and Eowyn beamed out at them all. They turned back to each other.  
  
"You may kiss the bride." The judge said. Aragorn smiled and leaned forward. His lips brushed hers and they shared a short shallow kiss. They couldn't do what they wanted to in front of all of Gondor, but for now this was enough.  
  
They parted and smiled. They had done it, they were husband and wife. He picked up his new wife and carried her back down the aisle. Eomer beamed at the two when they passed and Legolas couldn't stop smiling.  
  
When they reached the doors Aragorn put Eowyn down and they went to stand outside and receive all of the congratulations from people they didn't know. However, Legolas saved them by being the first person out and talking to them while everyone walked out, too scared to intrude on the conversation between the elf and man.  
  
Eomer pulled Eowyn to the side and hugged her then held her at arms length again. He reached into his pocket and took out a heart on a golden chain.  
  
"What is this Eomer?" She asked, taking it and examining it. She found the heart had hinges and opened it. She gasped.  
  
"It has a small painting of mom and dad. I know you were only eleven when dad died and twelve when mom died but I thought you would want this." Eowyn's eyes filled with tears as she touched the painting. She had been young when her parents died. Her father had died in war and mother of a broken heart not long after. She still remembered well the many memories of her father teaching her to ride and her mother playing with her as a child.  
  
"They would be proud of you today Eowyn." She hugged her brother again and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Thank you Eomer." She said. He bowed to her.  
  
"My pleasure, Oh queen."  
  
"Shut up!" She hit him on the head playfully.  
  
He laughed and walked away.  
  
"I am sorry to say I won't be able to stay for the party, I must get back to Edoras by tomorrow night." Eowyn nodded as he walked away.  
  
"Glad you could make it at all."  
  
Aragorn put an arm around her shoulder and led her to the carriage. The carriage was being pulled by two white horses. They would be taken to the royal ballroom where the after wedding party was to be held. Aragorn still wasn't familiar with very many people and being King actually made it harder to meet anyone.  
  
Everyone he met would simply think of him as the King and not bother to get to know the actual Aragorn underneath it all. The only friends Aragorn had were the people he knew before becoming King. So basically he had Eomer, Legolas, Faramir, and Gimli. He also kept contact with Pippin, Merry, and Sam in the shire. They were all unable to come to Gondor since it was such a long way but sent their congratulations anyways.  
  
As they rode through the streets they shut the curtains and windows so they wouldn't have so many staring eyes wanting a look at the King and Queen together.  
  
"Happy?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Never have I been happier." She leaned over and they kissed briefly but deep and passionate.  
  
"Neither have I." They kissed again and Eowyn cuddled up next to Aragorn on the velvet couch of the carriage. He opened his arms and they sat there holding each other on the way to their party. Aragorn stroked Eowyn's hair.  
  
"I love you" Eowyn whispered, playing with her necklace.  
  
Aragorn put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. They kissed softly.  
  
"I love you more."  
  
Eowyn smiled, "That's not possible"  
  
Aragorn also smiled. "I'll make it possible."  
  
"I'll make it illegal" Eowyn joked.  
  
"I'll break the law."  
  
"Well then King Elessar, we will just have to cut your head off won't we? I've never heard of the King breaking the law before. You should be ashamed." She smiled and kissed Aragorn on the cheek. "Such a cute little lawbreaker we have."  
  
"Such a beautiful angel I'm holding here." He smiled. "Have I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look with your hair like that?"  
  
"You tell me that even when it isn't like that Aragorn." She said with a hint of playful annoyance.  
  
"Yes but today it looks especially beautiful." He reached out a hand and pulled one of the curls so it straightened then let go. It bounced back up and Eowyn laughed.  
  
"It took two hours to get every curl do that."  
  
"Well it was certainly worth it."  
  
"Of course it was."  
  
They sat there in silence as Eowyn snuggled her head back up to Aragorn's chest.  
  
"Indis?" Aragorn whispered.  
  
"Verno?" Eowyn answered.  
  
"Don't ever stop loving me."  
  
"I promise." She whispered.  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
"What do you swear by?"  
  
"Aragorn, have I ever broken a promise to you yet?" Eowyn asked, exasperated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you went into battle as Dernhelm even after you promised to stay in Edoras."  
  
"Well I think I would have died if I stayed there one day longer. Plus, I survived didn't I?"  
  
"Just barely. You gave me the scare of my life, I thought you were dead." At the thought he clutched her closer to him.  
  
"You had no faith in me."  
  
"Oh I love you Eowyn."  
  
"I know. I love you too."  
  
They held each other and felt the carriage come to a stop. Aragorn peeked out the window.  
  
"We're here milady."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"I know. I would rather just go home and rest."  
  
"I just would rather go home and do anything, not be here."  
  
"Well it is our party and you, their new queen, need to attend."  
  
"Oh alright. But only because I am their new queen."  
  
He opened the door and stepped out of the carriage. He held out a hand and helped Eowyn down even though he was aware she didn't need any help. She rolled her eyes and he gave her a stern look before they walked hand in hand into the ballroom, ready to face their people. *****  
  
All right that's part 1 of chapter 2. Keep reviewing! I know I emailed most of my Arin Elen reviewers. spent hours gathering email addresses. So please read it!  
  
Cerasi 


	3. I Love You, part two

Yeah umm. This chapter is rated R because it has sex in it. I tried to write it tastefully because this isn't a porn story. But well, it IS something married couples do so. yeah. Well enjoy the second part of chapter two.  
  
White Angel Chapter two, part 2: Wedding night  
  
Eowyn and Aragorn entered the marble ballroom to a huge amount of cheering. They squeezed each other's hand and walked together to the front of the hall. A Gondor band was there to play for them. Aragorn didn't like anything that wasn't Elf music but couldn't get any Elven bands to play for the party.  
  
They held their hands at chest height to make the crowd happy. They hated putting this show on, but knew it was their duty to do so. They were told to act as if this wedding was simply a union between the Kingdoms of men. Only Aragorn and Eowyn's closest friends knew anything different.  
  
So Aragorn made a speech to his people about how this would be good for both Kingdoms. How their new queen would be a perfect link and how they would all be one large Kingdom instead of two separate nations. Eowyn smiled inwardly, if only Eomer had stayed to see this display. This speech was such a fake, yet everyone present save Gimli and Legolas cheered after nearly every other sentence.  
  
At the end Eowyn gave her bit on how she vowed to be a loyal queen to Gondor. Of course she acted as sincere as she could and tried not to laugh. She ended on a promising note and bowed to her people.  
  
They bowed in return and cried, "Hail the King and Queen of Gondor!" Then raised their heads and the music began.  
  
Food was served and people danced. The people of Gondor had a wonderful time at the expense of Eowyn and Aragorn. They didn't dance at all, just sat in chairs on a stage and smiled with out stopping while everyone had fun. Even though this was their party they weren't supposed to have fun. They were supposed to be the King and Queen, nothing more. Legolas brought them food and drink and sat with them for a while. Gimli left to return to the castle where he was staying right after the speech.  
  
Legolas would be staying for a few months while Aragorn got situated as King. Gimli would stay a few weeks and then he was returning to The Lonely Mountain. He wanted to spend some time with the dwarves, as he hadn't for a long while. *****  
  
So the day stretched into night as the people of Gondor left slowly. Finally everyone except for Legolas had left. Aragorn sat there, his hand still clasped with Eowyn's although now it was drenched in cold sweat. Eowyn's head was resting on her hand and she had her eyes closed. Legolas was sitting staring into space next to Eowyn. He suddenly shook his head and Eowyn jerked her head out of her hand.  
  
"Aragorn?" She mumbled sleepily.  
  
"What Eowyn?" Aragorn answered.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"Yes. let's go home."  
  
So the three stood and walked down the steps and across the ballroom. They walked out the door and Eowyn closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Aragorn and Eowyn walked to the cage as Legolas began to walk towards the castle.  
  
"Legolas" Aragorn called.  
  
Legolas turned and looked back.  
  
"Come ride with us!"  
  
"Well I don't want to intrude."  
  
"Oh come on Legolas." Eowyn called. "We are just going back to the castle."  
  
So Legolas turned and walked back to the carriage and stepped into it after Aragorn and Eowyn were sitting inside. He sat across from them. Eowyn leaned her head on Aragorn's chest and closed her eyes. Aragorn reached up and stroked her golden hair and the carriage began to move down the road towards the castle.  
  
Aragorn looked up and met Legolas' eyes. He smiled slightly and nodded his silent thanks to him. Legolas smiled and nodded back.  
  
A few minutes later the carriage came to a halt. Legolas opened the door and stepped out then turned to help Aragorn. Aragorn picked Eowyn up gently so as not to wake her up and carried her silently out the door.  
  
He cradled her close as they walked up the steps to their room. Legolas nodded at them as he went to find his room in the other direction. Aragorn entered his room and set Eowyn down on the bed. She opened her eyes and squinted at Aragorn through the darkness.  
  
Aragorn removed Eowyn's crown and she sat up wearily. She removed her armbands and waistband while Aragorn wasn't looking and slipped her dress up over her head. She was too tired to dress in her sleeping gown and simply lay down in her half-slip. She had no shirt on, but really didn't care for the moment. She was too tired to care about anything but sleep right now.  
  
Aragorn took his crown, shirt, and boots off and lay down next to Eowyn. She was turned away from him as usual and the moonlight made the pale skin of her bare back glow. He slipped into bed next to her and ran a hand down her arm.  
  
She shivered at his touch and turned to face him. He smiled as he looked at her and was caught off guard by the kiss she landed on his lips. He relaxed into the kiss and drew her nearer to him so their bodies were pressed against each other. Their kiss deepened and Aragorn threw his arm around Eowyn's back and began stroking his hand up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Eowyn suddenly felt like she couldn't sleep even if she tried to as Aragorn moved his lips down her chin and up her jaw line back to her ear.  
  
"I love you." He whispered while his hands traveled down and slipped her silky skirt off. They parted for a moment as Aragorn leaned back to examine Eowyn. He removed his own pants and they smiled at each other as they met in another deep and urgent kiss.  
  
They were soon together as one, moving up and down, rolling, tumbling together. Eowyn's discomfort soon left completely as they moved faster. Their breathing became heavy as they met in another kiss and Aragorn reached his peak. He collapsed on Eowyn's chest, calling her name out once as Eowyn slowly came down from her high, gasping for breath, her heart racing in a good way.  
  
Their breathing slowed as they lay there, still connected. Aragorn lifted himself out of Eowyn and moved to the side of her so he wasn't hurting her in any way.  
  
"I love you Aragorn" Eowyn whispered into the darkness.  
  
"I love you too Eowyn." Aragorn whispered back. "Melamin" he added.  
  
Eowyn and Aragorn both smiled silently and closed their eyes. Their covers pulled up to their stomachs as Aragorn slung one arm lazily across Eowyn's stomach and Eowyn stroked Aragorn's dark hair. They fell asleep lying like that, man and woman. husband and wife. *****  
  
Yeah I know it as short but it's a two-part chapter so. the second half was shorter than the first. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Cerasi 


	4. Windless Sunrise

Note: This chapter is a bit short but I needed a good transition from this chapter to the next. The next chapter will take place two years later than this. I can't keep going day by day if we are ever going to get to the end of this story. I think you'll like the next few chapters, they should be fun to write.  
  
Well sorry it took so long. I started another fic and didn't even think about this one for a few days. But the other day I had a snow day (yay no school!) and sat here all day and wrote this chapter. It took a long time too. I had to rewrite and revise it three times. well enjoy and don't forget to review!!!  
  
White Angel Chapter 3: Sunrise  
  
Eowyn opened her eyes and looked around. She looked out the window and saw the sky growing pale. She slowly sat up and gently lifted Aragorn's arm off of her stomach. She stood and stretched then walked over to her wardrobe, grabbing a blue dress and flinging it over her head. The dress had a brown over-piece and was usually used for traveling but she was in a hurry. She walked over to the sleeping form of Aragorn and kissed his cheek.  
  
She walked slowly over to the doors that led to their balcony and silently opened them, slipping through to watch the sunrise.  
  
As she stood there the sun slowly rose over the horizon. There was no wind this morning though, Eowyn frowned.  
  
"Why do you always watch the sunrise?" A voice sounded behind her as the door opened. Eowyn jumped slightly.  
  
"I thought I told you that a long time ago." She answered after a moment.  
  
"That wasn't the real reason. I can tell by the way you rush to see it every morning. You act as though you would die if you missed one bit of it."  
  
Eowyn sighed as Aragorn slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"It is my mother." Eowyn said, not taking her eyes off of the sunrise. "She died when I was just twelve and I didn't understand why." As Eowyn continued her voice slowly lowered to a choked whisper. "Before she died, she promised me that she would always be there for me. She promised that she would speak to me in the wind off of the sunrise."  
  
She closed her eyes and a tear slowly fell down her pale cheek.  
  
"So every morning I went to my balcony in Edoras to watch the sunrise and listened to the wind. I could hear her voice in the wind. She has always helped me. I could always turn to her during the toughest times and I knew that no matter how hard it was I would just have to wait until morning and mother would be there to give me a hug and a kiss and hold me. I knew everything would be alright." Eowyn fingered the locket around her neck.  
  
The sun fully rose above the horizon, and yet the trees and air remained still. Eowyn looked down and sighed again as another single silent tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"And why do you need her this morning, Angel?"  
  
Eowyn thought about it and wrinkled her brow. She didn't answer, Aragorn knew why.  
  
He turned her around to face him and wiped the tears from her face. He smiled at her and gathered her into his arms, into a much-needed hug.  
  
"You know I'll always be here until the day you die and beyond to hold you when you need someone to cry on. I will always be here to tell you how beautiful you look even when you feel like you've never been more ugly. When you are in pain I will hold your hand until you feel better. When you are sick I will nurse you back to health. I will hold you on the cold mornings when no wind comes from the sunrise." He smiled wider at the thought while he said it. "I promise to love you until the end of time itself, Eowyn."  
  
She smiled into his chest. "Promise Aragorn?"  
  
"Only if you promise the same."  
  
There was only a moment's hesitation. "I promise, Aragorn. I'll hold to it until the end of time itself."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and Aragorn saw another tear fall. He wiped it away and then rested his hand on her cheek. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"You need not carry the burden of your mother's death any longer. Too long has it plagued your very heart and soul." Her eyes darted to the ground for a moment and then she turned her face down. He took his hand from her cheeks and placed it under her chin, lifting her face back to his. He looked into her eyes again and leaned forward, kissing her brow. They stood there in silence and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you." Eowyn whispered at a long while.  
  
"I think it is I who found you." Aragorn teased.  
  
"Well then I'm so glad you found me." She smiled and touched his cheek, "I would be lost without you." She said very sadly and sincerely.  
  
"If I never came you wouldn't know I existed. You wouldn't know what life is like with me. You would live your normal day and never give a thought to the man you never knew."  
  
"If you hadn't come then Wormtongue would still be plaguing my Uncle's mind! Rohan would've fallen long ago had you not come."  
  
Aragorn paused to think. "Then I think the person you really owe is Gandalf, he brought me to Edoras, and I found you. And as they say. the rest is history."  
  
"History. since when is history less than a year ago?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"Since a moment after it happened."  
  
"You are so-"  
  
"So what?" Aragorn interrupted, leaning into close to Eowyn's face.  
  
"Literal." She laughed softly.  
  
"And you are so beautiful."  
  
Eowyn blushed and smiled. Aragorn kissed her on the lips briefly and she kissed back when he did it a second time.  
  
They stood there for a moment. Aragorn leaned his forehead down to rest against hers and they stared into each other's eyes, each one slowly breaking into a smile.  
  
"Don't you have some kingly things to do?" She asked after a few moments.  
  
"Not until-"  
  
"The sun rises?" She finished his excuse for him.  
  
Aragorn looked out over the city and saw the sun above the horizon and sighed.  
  
"Yes I have some.kingly things to do." Aragorn said, almost pouting. He turned from Eowyn but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Forgetting something?"  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment then smiled.  
  
"No" He stated simply.  
  
"Hey!" She shouted.  
  
He laughed and turned back to her. He grabbed her waist and picked her up, spun her around once, and put her down. She laughed and kissed Aragorn on the lips and he turned and walked through the doors back inside.  
  
Eowyn watched her husband with a smile on her face. She turned back to the sun for a moment.  
  
A single gust of wind blew from the East, and Eowyn laughed at the message brought in it.  
  
"Thanks mom." She whispered, then turned and walked back inside to get ready for the long day. *****  
  
I think I liked that chapter (I hope you do it took me 4 days to write!) Well review and tell me what you think! 


	5. First Cry

Note: I really hope you like this chapter! This is really where the whole story begins. so read it! What are you waiting for? (The title of the chapter gives a lot away) and remember this takes place 2 whole years after the last chapter.  
  
White Angel Chapter 4: First Cry  
  
Eowyn sat on a rock in her garden. Aragorn had planted this beautiful forest for Eowyn so she wouldn't have to be completely trapped. He was always trying to make her happier.  
  
She smiled and slid off of the rock to the ground and touched the water in the creek. The water was cold and clear. She touched her rounded belly and unconsciously began rubbing it slowly. The baby had been active lately, and the only thing that calmed it was when either Eowyn or Aragorn stroked her stomach.  
  
She heard footprints and looked around, spying Aragorn as he ducked behind a tree. Eowyn smiled and stood up slowly, walking to the tree he had disappeared behind. He however, wasn't there. She wrinkled her brow and frowned in confusion.  
  
Two hands slid around her waist and she jumped. The hands began stroking her stomach slowly as she leaned back onto her husband.  
  
"How do you feel this morning Melamin?" He asked her softly.  
  
"Everything aches, Aragorn."  
  
"And how's the baby?"  
  
"Restless."  
  
"It must be like you, Eowyn." Aragorn said with a smile. Eowyn turned around to face him with a questioning look. "It hates cages too."  
  
Eowyn smiled and Aragorn kissed her forehead.  
  
"I must look like a wreck. I haven't slept in days."  
  
Aragorn looked at her, her dress was white as usual. Her hair flowed down to the middle of her back and wasn't up in its usual two twisted pieces. Her eyes had slight bags under them.  
  
"You look more beautiful than ever." He said. Eowyn sighed.  
  
"You only say that because you are my husband." She said.  
  
"I say it because I love you and you are always beautiful in my eyes."  
  
Eowyn looked up into his eyes and he looked back in a gaze filled with pure and unconditional love. He leaned in and captured her soft lips in a kiss. Eowyn opened her mouth under his and brought her arms up around his neck. They stood there for a few moments, kissing passionately, and then parted slowly. Eowyn gazed up into Aragorns dark eyes.  
  
"I remember the first time I saw you." He said, touching her cheek. "I was riding down the street of Edoras and looked up. There on the balcony of Golden hall stood something that took my breath away. You stood there with your pale skin and flowing dress, your golden hair shined in the evening sunlight. My first thought was. well my thoughts drifted to Arwen, and I was ashamed that I was looking upon anyone else in the way I was since I had the Evenstar. So I looked down, but felt that a moment away from seeing the angel was impossible. Then I looked back up and you had disappeared." He ran his fingers through Eowyn's long wavy hair.  
  
"I truly believed I had seen an angel." He said. Eowyn looked up into his eyes and he smiled, putting his arms around her and bringing her closer to him. "My White Angel." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"I doubt we will get much time together like this once the child is born." Eowyn said, leaning into Aragorn as he held her.  
  
"Not together just us two. as a family of three." He smiled at her and for a moment she smiled back.  
  
Then Eowyn sighed and closed her eyes. She bowed her head and winced slightly.  
  
"Eowyn, are you alright?"  
  
Eowyn didn't speak, just looked up to Aragorn's eyes and nodded once. She kissed him softly on the lips and he understood.  
  
He picked Eowyn up and carried her through the forest into the flower gardens and up the steps into the castle. Faramir rushed to their side immediately.  
  
"Is she-"  
  
"Get the midwife." Faramir nodded and walked away briskly.  
  
Aragorn entered their room and set Eowyn down on the bed. She smiled at him and he kissed her on the lips briefly.  
  
"I will be right back." He said, standing to leave.  
  
Eowyn grasped his hand and pulled him back. "Don't leave." She said.  
  
"Eowyn, I'm just going to get-"  
  
"Do not leave." She said more firmly.  
  
He sighed softly and knelt back down next to Eowyn, holding her hand.  
  
The midwife walked into the room a moment later followed by Faramir. The midwife was short with light brown hair that fell to her shoulders and wore a white dress that fell to her shins. She carried a basket containing a few blankets and heating pads and in her other hand had a bucket with water and a cloth in it. She smiled warmly upon seeing Eowyn. Eowyn gave a small smile in return. Then she looked around.  
  
"My Lord" She said to Faramir, "You cannot stay here." He nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Faramir!" Aragorn called. Faramir turned back to him. "Send out a swift rider to Edoras. Tell King Eomer that his sister calls for him!" Faramir nodded and walked out.  
  
Aragorn turned back to Eowyn. She closed her eyes again and winced. He grasped her hand with both of his and squeezed it lightly just to let her know he was there.  
  
She squeezed back and a moment later stopped wincing and opened her eyes.  
  
"Aragorn this might take a while." Eowyn said.  
  
Aragorn leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm here." He said, and she smiled.  
  
*****  
  
After about four hours of contractions, the midwife walked over to Aragorn. He held a cold rag to wipe Eowyn's forehead in one hand. In his other hand he still held Eowyn's hand.  
  
"I think I'll take it from here." She said, "You will have to wait in the hall."  
  
Aragorn looked back at Eowyn lying there on the bed.  
  
"I will not leave her." Aragorn said firmly. He stood up and put the rag down but did not let go of Eowyn's hand.  
  
"But my Lord, you cannot stay in here."  
  
"I will stay here as long as my wife needs me."  
  
"King-"  
  
"Aragorn" Eowyn said softly. Her voice was weak with exhaustion. He turned back to her and his expression automatically softened. "Do what the midwife says. She knows best."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Aragorn, just go. I will be fine." She pleaded. Her blue eyes shimmered and when Aragorn gazed back she gave a small nod.  
  
Aragorn hesitated for a moment and then leaned back down to Eowyn. He ran his fingers gently through Eowyn's hair and brushed his lips against hers briefly. When they parted she smiled and Aragorn mouthed, "I love you" to her. She smiled and he let go of her hand, walking away towards the door, looking back at her one more time before he slipped out of sight and the door closed behind him.  
  
As he walked out the doors he looked around the hallway. He knew that even with the swiftest rider Eomer would not be there until late the next night. He had sent a rider to find Legolas days ago and knew he would not be there for a few days more.  
  
So Aragorn began to pace slowly, back and forth, back and forth. His head was bent in thought as he paced impatiently. He would pause every so often to listen for any sound from the room. He was listening for the first cry of his child.  
  
*****  
  
Two hours later Aragorn was sitting next to the doors leading into his room. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed. Suddenly a noise came from the room. Aragorn's head shot up instantly as he leaned in, listening intently as excitement filled his entire body. Was this it?  
  
As he listened through the thick wood he heard a cry, high pitched and unmistakably belonging to a small baby. Aragorn stood and smiled broadly like a maniac. He resisted the urge to jump up and down like a small child and instead clasped his hands together behind his back.  
  
Footsteps were heard behind the door and the doorknob turned. As the door opened the midwife beckoned him in, she also wore a large smile.  
  
He strode quickly past the woman to the bed. He saw Eowyn there, lying with a long loose cotton shirt on and the sheets pulled up to her chest. Her long golden hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her forehead was wet with sweat and as he met her shimmering blue eyes she smiled at him.  
  
He knelt down next to her and looked at the tiny bundle wrapped in her arms. He silently pulled back the cloth shadowing the baby's face and smiled up at Eowyn.  
  
"It's a girl." She said softly. He sank down next to her on the bed and Eowyn placed the little girl in his arms. He instantly felt a warmth inside him fill his body and send shivers down his spine. It was an indescribable feeling that reached his very bones. It cannot be put into words. All Aragorn knew right then was he was speechless as he touched the new born baby's face.  
  
She looked nothing like Aragorn. She looked every bit like Eowyn down to her tiny cute nose. Her eyes were large and crystal blue and she had rosy and soft cheeks. Aragorn smiled broader and leaned down to softly kiss her tiny head. He then turned to Eowyn and stared at her for a long time with such love in his eyes that it took Eowyn's smile off of her face.  
  
Then he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss. She leaned into him and they stayed that way for a few moments, just sitting there with their lips touching. They parted as the midwife came back from the hallway.  
  
"What is to be her name?" She asked.  
  
Eowyn and Aragorn looked at each other and then down at the child in Aragorn's arms. They both smiled.  
  
"Eodwyn" Eowyn said without taking her eyes off of Aragorn. She smiled at the look on his face as he stared at his first newborn child and she leaned over, kissed him on the cheek then rested her head on his shoulder. He tilted his head to rest on hers without taking his eyes off of Eodwyn. Eodwyn stared back up at him without expression on her face and her blue eyes sparkled in the evening sun coming from the windows.  
  
"I will need the child overnight to make sure it is healthy, and Eowyn will have to stay in bed until tomorrow's evening." Eowyn nodded. She didn't mind, right then she realized how tired she was and felt that she could sleep until the next night without waking.  
  
The midwife bent down and gently took the baby out of Aragorn's arms and walked to the door.  
  
"Get some rest, both of you." She suggested.  
  
They didn't need telling twice, it had been a long and tiresome day. Aragorn gripped Eowyn's waist and pulled her up so that her head was resting on his chest. Her body lay between his legs.  
  
He sat her up for a moment as he reached up and pulled off his vest and blouse and then laid Eowyn back down on him. He silently slid down the headboard with Eowyn in his arms so that the covers came up around her shoulders.  
  
"Comfortable?" He asked softly. Her eyes were already closed and she nodded wearily then sighed against his chest, relaxing her body completely against his. He leaned down and kissed the top of her golden head then whispered, "Sleep well, Eowyn. I love you."  
  
"Mmhmm" She muttered sleepily. Aragorn smiled and looked up at the white canopy over their bed, lost in thought. He was a father. Father. he never dreamed of the day he would have a child of his own.  
  
As Aragorn drifted into sleep, his dreams lingered on the beautiful blue eyes of his new baby daughter. Eodwyn. *****  
  
Chapter four completed. Come on you guys I'm not getting as many reviews as Arin Elen! Keep on reviewing! Tell me what you thought.  
  
Cerasi 


	6. Eodwyn

I know its taking long for each chapter. I try to keep it to an 8 day maximum, but this chapter was really tough.  
  
The lullaby Eowyn sings to calm Eodwyn is actuall a song sung by Enya called "China Roses". It isn't really lullaby material but it really is a beautiful song.  
  
White Angel Chapter Five: Eodwyn  
  
When Eowyn awoke the next day Aragorn wasn't there. She looked around and saw the sun was high in the sky already. She had slept very late but was still tired. She turned and saw a tray of food on her bedside table but wasn't very hungry right then.  
  
She stretched and sat up slowly, leaning back against the headboard and taking her hair out of its ponytail. She reached over and grabbed her brush from the table and began to brush her long golden hair while she hummed a tune Aragorn often sang to her.  
  
The door opened and Aragorn walked in smiling. He wasn't looking at Eowyn but was holding the baby in his arms, cradling it close to his chest. He stopped short when he saw that Eowyn was awake and turned his smile to her. She gave a small smile back as he walked over and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
He held Eodwyn out to Eowyn and she took her, cradling the bundle close to her and looking down at it with a smile.  
  
"Good morning little Eodwyn." She whispered. She leaned over and kissed the baby's soft cheek. She looked up to Aragorn. "And just where have you been today?" She asked him.  
  
"Only in the gardens." He said. "Eodwyn here was up before the crack of dawn. But the nurse that took care of her said there is nothing wrong with her. She said that Eodwyn was very quiet and calm."  
  
"I wonder where she got that from." Eowyn said with a smile.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue." Aragorn said. They both laughed softly. Aragorn stopped and looked hard at Eowyn. "How do you feel today?"  
  
Eowyn stopped laughing and shut her eyes, throwing her head back to lean on the headboard of the bed. "I feel like a horse trampled me."  
  
Aragorn touched his wife's cheek and stroked his finger up and down as she sighed. "That is to be expected. Eat some food and get some rest." He said softly. He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer so she was leaning on him. Then he grabbed the tray of food and put it on his lap so she could eat.  
  
"I'm not very hungry right now."  
  
"You have to eat, Eowyn. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. You need to at least drink this water and eat some bread."  
  
So Eowyn handed the baby to Aragorn and took the tray of food. There was some cold broth, bread, and a large glass of cold water for her to drink. She drank the water and nibbled a bit on the bread then pushed the tray away.  
  
"Happy now King Elessar?" She asked playfully.  
  
"The name," He said, leaning close into Eowyn's face, "Is Aragorn." Eowyn smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"So sorry. Your Majesty." She teased. Aragorn kissed her again on the lips briefly.  
  
Eodwyn gave a small strangled grunt and then began to cry.  
  
Eowyn backed away from Aragorn and he looked down at the baby.  
  
"She must be hungry." Eowyn said. She reached over and took Eodwyn out of Aragorn's arms and placed the baby in hers. "Aragorn, go down to the kitchens and get a bottle. Make sure it is warm, the nurses should have some ready."  
  
"How would you know? You've been asleep all day."  
  
Eowyn sighed impatiently. "They are nurses Aragorn, they'll be expecting the child to want something to eat."  
  
So Aragorn walked across the room and out the door, not bothering to look back.  
  
Eowyn was left alone with her baby for the first time. She looked down at the tiny infant in her arms and leaned down, kissing her forehead lightly. Eodwyn continued to cry loudly.  
  
"Hush now, little one." She whispered, rocking the baby lightly. "You'll be alright." She said.  
  
Eowyn brushed her hand down the soft rosy cheeks of her baby and Eodwyn began to calm down slowly.  
  
"Mommy is here." Eowyn whispered. She smiled to herself as Eodwyn stretched. Her hand opened up and Eowyn slowly moved her palm up next to the small helpless thing that she held. The tiny stretched hand barely reached to the middle of her palm and it was then that Eowyn realized what she really held.  
  
She held someone's life.  
  
This tiny helpless thing in her arms depended on Eowyn to survive, and Eowyn suddenly didn't know if she was ready to face the challenge of being a mother.  
  
Aragorn returned a moment later and found Eowyn sitting on the bed, staring down at Eodwyn with a slight frown. Aragorn smiled. He had gone through this earlier when he was out in the gardens holding the baby.  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat down, handing a warm bottle of milk to Eowyn. Eowyn looked up and smiled, taking the bottle. They didn't need words right then to express how they felt.  
  
Eowyn held the bottle down to Eodwyn and she opened her tiny mouth, beginning to drink happily. Eowyn and Aragorn looked at each other and smiled in understanding.  
  
Eowyn leaned on Aragorn's shoulder and closed her eyes. He leaned his head on hers and put his arm around her, holding her close. They would raise this child together. They would handle it day by day and whatever came they would deal with it. They both knew it would not be easy, but their love would guide them through. *****  
  
Oh I know this is hopelessly short but I have a plan. Please review. When I say review I don't mean, "This is Good. Update soon please." Those are all well and good too but I would like some feedback. I am losing reviewers and I need to know what I can do to get some back.  
  
So tell me what you want to see happen that would catch everyone's attention. I have gotten a suggestion that I like and have one idea but I need more so that I will have more things to choose from. This is still only my second fanfic so please be patient with me and tell me what I can do!  
  
Thank you, Cerasi 


	7. Eowyn's Plan Backfire

All right I am attempting to move the story forward (finally. half my reviewers left!). Part one of evil twist!  
  
This chapter (I skip around a lot) takes place five years later. Eowyn and Aragorn have Eodwyn (4), Eldarion (2 ½) (What Arwen and Aragorn named their son in the books), and an eight month old named Meldahin. I just thought three would be perfect for them. either that or two girls and of course they needed a boy so.  
  
This chapter switches from Eowyn to Eodwyn quite a bit, but I think it adds to the drama of the story.  
  
White Angel Chapter six: Eowyn's Plan  
  
The country of Gondor was a happy place for the few years. Eowyn had two more children, a boy named Eldarion, and a little girl whom they named Meldahin.  
  
There was not much trouble, except for the occasional orc raid. None of the raids were large or strong enough to do any damage and very little lives were lost fighting them off.  
  
One night though, five years after the birth of Eodwyn, something happened one night that no one will soon forget. *****  
  
"Eowyn!" Eowyn continued to sleep, ignoring her husband's calling. "Eowyn wake up quickly!" He began to shake her roughly and she grunted sleepily, swatting at his hands.  
  
"What?" She groaned, blinking a few times. She could see it was still dark and Aragorn's face loomed right above hers.  
  
"You must wake up and get the children to a safe place! I have no time to tell you all that is going on, but a large band of orcs are attacking the Eastern border of the city. They are burning everything as they go and I. I must go fight." He ended softly as if he was reluctant to tell Eowyn.  
  
Her eyes widened with fear. "No don't go! Send your men. please do not leave Aragorn." She pleaded. All sleep had left her mind and body and she sat up straight.  
  
He grasped her hands. "I must."  
  
"Then at least take me with you, it has been ages since I have felt the excitement of battle and I long to grip my sword again." But even as she said it Aragorn was shaking his head. He grasped her face with both of his hands.  
  
"Keep the children safe, Eowyn. If I die then at least you will still be here."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Don't worry about me." He whispered. She looked into his eyes for a few moments and then their lips met in a short passionate kiss and he turned and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
During the kiss though, Eowyn was all ready forming a plan in her mind.  
  
She ran first to the cradle in the corner of the room and gently picked up their youngest daughter, Meldahin. Meldahin was just eight months old with dark hair and gray eyes. Her name was elvish and it meant 'beloved child'. As Eowyn carried her out the door she didn't cry or move, simply lay still in her arms, sensing the importance of her needing silence.  
  
They rushed down the hall and Eowyn threw open the doors of Eodwyn's room and shook her awake with one hand. As soon as she grunted Eowyn explained what was happening and handed Meldahin over to her eldest daughter and told her to stay put for a moment while she went to wake her brother.  
  
Eodwyn sat up with her sister and waited patiently while her mother rushed out to go wake her little brother, Eldarion. She was only a little bit older than four, but she knew what was going on and tried to remain calm so as not to frighten her baby sister. Being the eldest meant that she acted a little bit mature when she had to and protected her younger siblings.  
  
Eowyn ran back in with a sleeping Eldarion on her hip and grabbed Meldahin with her other hand and placed her on her free hip.  
  
"Eodwyn follow me." She said as she walked as quick as she could out the bedroom door and down the long corridor. She walked down the winding steps into the nursery where the children spent their time when their parents had business to attend to. She set Eldarion down and he immediately lay back down on the hard ground to fall back asleep.  
  
Two nurses came in and quickly took Meldahin from Eowyn. She nodded her thanks and turned to Eodwyn, who was hobbling sleepily along behind, carrying her favorite blanket.  
  
"I have to go somewhere to help daddy alright Eodwyn?" Eodwyn's face was blank. Eowyn sighed and knelt down so she was face to face with her daughter. She looked into her eyes and saw a familiar look there. It was a dangerous look that Eowyn held often when she was a child and her father went off to fight orcs.  
  
Eodwyn had large beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in light or dark. Her wavy golden hair fell just below her shoulders and was as thin and smooth as silk. She had grown to just below three feet tall and had fair pale skin. Everyone thought she was the perfect mirror image of Eowyn right down to her natural fighting abilities. That frightened Eowyn sometimes.  
  
So Eowyn lightly placed both of her hands on Eodwyn's shoulders and she looked down.  
  
"Eodwyn.?"  
  
"Please don't go mommy!" She suddenly cried, throwing her whole body onto Eowyn. Eowyn smiled and brought her arms around her daughter and held her close.  
  
"I will be just fine, Eodwyn. Take care of your brother and sister. Don't let anything happen to them." She let go of Eodwyn and held her at arms length. She saw the tears fall down Eodwyn's cheeks and reached a hand up to wipe them away. "Don't cry, be strong for me now."  
  
For one moment Eowyn saw her daughter's eyes flare up with a sudden fire but she blinked and they were back to their sad glint, shining with unshed tears. Eodwyn nodded once and turned away, walking over to her brother and sitting down next to his sleeping form.  
  
Eowyn stood and turned to the nearest nurse.  
  
"I must go. Watch the children and make sure none of them leave." She said, glancing over at Eodwyn with concern.  
  
"Where are you going Milady?" The nurse asked.  
  
Eowyn faltered for only a split second. She recovered quickly though, "To warn the city." She said, and turned to run before the nurse could do anything more.  
  
She ran down the stone corridor and up the steps into another long corridor. She ran to a large tapestry and pushed it aside, revealing a door, which she opened and walked into. As soon as she got in she stopped and looked around, searching for what she was looking for. She ran to a long wooden case on the northern wall and opened it, taking out a long sword that she hadn't used for many years.  
  
As soon as she grabbed she felt a shock go through her body and she closed her eyes, raised the sword, and brought it slicing down through the air in one long stroke. She smiled and grabbed the belt from the wall above the case and put the sword in its sheath then buckled the belt, which also held a dagger. She looked around but took no armor and she made her way back to the door and out into the corridor.  
  
She ran down the steps and through the Great Hall down to the stables and ran to her horse. She had a strong horse that was a soft brown color and she had named it Cinnamon long ago. She mounted it and led it out into the dark street then took off into a speedy gallop.  
  
Eowyn, Queen of Gondor and Shield maiden of Rohan, was going to battle again. *****  
  
Eodwyn had her own little plan. She knew that her mother wouldn't leave them with nurses unless it was something very important, maybe another orc raid. They had become more frequent, but always small and weak. Father certainly never had to get involved, and if they needed mother than it must be very bad.  
  
So Eodwyn had her own plan. As soon as her mother left, she lay back down and acted asleep. After about ten minutes the stupid nurses blew out the candles and silently walked out the door, taking Meldahin with them. They were so daft sometimes that she wondered why her father even trusted them to watch all three of them.  
  
So Eodwyn sat up and silently crawled in her long white night gown to the door and stuck her head out, listening intently. When she heard nothing she cautiously stood up and ran to the steps. She ran up them and into a long corridor.  
  
She dove back when she heard a door opening halfway down the hall. It was the sword room behind the tapestry! Someone was in there. So Eodwyn waited in the shadows and watched her mother run past her and down the steps on the other end of the corridor. She was probably on her way to the stables.  
  
So Eodwyn snuck into the sword room and quickly found her small light elven dagger on the eastern wall.  
  
When Eodwyn turned three, her father had given Eodwyn her very first dagger. She had been ecstatic. Whenever nobody was around, she would run to the secret room that her parents held all of their swords and chain mail suits and such to practice with it, fighting air. Of course Eodwyn wasn't supposed to know about the room, but she did anyways.  
  
So Eodwyn ran out of the room to follow her mother with her dagger in her hand. The castle seemed oddly deserted, but Eodwyn didn't have time to ponder this. She ran outside down the steps and watched her mother ride off into the night on Cinnamon.  
  
Eodwyn ran down the steps and into the stables, finding her small but strong horse, Ithilme. She was a silver horse that shined in the moonlight so Aragorn had told her the elvish word and it became the horse's name.  
  
Eodwyn mounted the horse and shot off down the road, eastward bound. She didn't care if it was dark in the streets, she just wanted to fight, to prove that it didn't matter how young you were or how small, but how skilled you were with a sword. Since she didn't have a sheath for her dagger, she simply held it with one hand and stirrups in the other, riding off into the dangerous night. *****  
  
Eowyn had only been riding for about twenty minutes when she came upon a small band of orcs. There were only about a dozen, and Eowyn knew she could handle them.  
  
So she took her sword out of her sheath and charged towards them at full speed. They tried to scatter, but she easily picked off three of their heads and slashed another's arm off. When she came back around they tried fitting arrows on their bows, but couldn't shoot quick enough. Eowyn held a small smile of triumph when she stabbed an orc through the heart and immediately turned to slash another's throat.  
  
These orcs were so much easier to kill than Uruk-Hai, and they were absolutely nothing in comparison to the Witch-King.  
  
She went through them just three times and then looked back at their bodies. "Pathetic" she sighed, and then rode off back towards the east.  
  
After about two more miles (10 minutes) of riding, she saw the great band of orcs that were moving in. A few hundred men were seen fighting among the orcs, but there were too many for the men to fight.  
  
Eowyn dismounted her horse and drew both her dagger and sword out of their sheaths as she ran. She realized she was still in her night robe, but at the moment she was only concerned with the orcs that were making their way into the city. She also needed to stay away from Aragorn, although it was still so dark that she couldn't see the faces of the men who were fighting, only the glint of their swords.  
  
The whole time Eowyn fought, she kept her mind focused on her children. She didn't know she could ever be so worried about getting injured or killed. She had to stay alive for her children.  
  
She was beginning to have doubts. She knew she shouldn't be here, and that was when she got hit. She felt a sharp pain in her right arm and saw a deep wound there. She didn't drop her sword or falter, just stabbed the orc responsible through the heart and continued to fight her way through the never-ending army.  
  
She kept her mind on the battle from then on even as her arm bled freely. She didn't know how long she had been fighting when the sky began to turn grey with approaching dawn. The orcs were thinning, and soon they all started to turn and run away from the light. Eowyn backed away and looked around.  
  
Aragorn was not in sight and as she scanned the crowd of fighting men, but she thought she saw a small girl dressed in white. She did a double take and squinted hard into a small band of orcs surrounding a small child dressed in a white night dress. A shock of horror came over Eowyn as she began to run towards the band.  
  
"Eodwyn no!" She cried desperately while she ran.  
  
Suddenly a large strong arm wrapped around Eowyn's waist and she stopped in her tracks. She felt the blade of and orc sword press against her throat and stopped struggling.  
  
"Eodwyn!" She cried again. The orcs had surrounded her and she watched as Eodwyn shouted something at the orcs, holding her small elven dagger up. The orcs laughed and Eowyn was pushed roughly forward, the sword pointing at her back now. As she neared the circle it opened into a half circle and the orc who had captured Eowyn spoke something in an evil language to the tallest one in the circle.  
  
Eodwyn turned and saw her mother. "Mommy!" She cried, trying to run to Eowyn. The large orc grabbed her and pushed her to the ground harshly. Eodwyn looked up and examined her scraped elbow with tears in her eyes. The orcs laughed again and Eodwyn looked desperately to her mother for help, beginning to cry.  
  
Eowyn couldn't do anything. She was force to her knees with her hands held behind her, and the orc still held a sword to her neck.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" She cried. The orcs just continued to laugh.  
  
"And why shouldn't we?" the tall one asked. Eowyn would've answered, had the sword not pressed harder on her throat so that if she swallowed she would have sliced her own throat, "I think this little one can be useful to us, we could have so much fun with her." He continued with an evil grin.  
  
Eowyn cried out as he hit Eodwyn hard upside her head with the flat side of his sword. Eowyn let out a helpless whimper as she flew a few feet into the air and fell to the ground with a loud thud, unconscious.  
  
The tall orc picked Eodwyn up and slung her carelessly over his shoulder.  
  
"Eodwyn! Eodwyn no!" Eowyn cried desperately, tears streaming down her face. She struggled a bit, but the orc holding her hit her with the handle of his sword. Eowyn swayed slightly, struggling to hold onto consciousness. There was one thing on her mind as she fell back, lying on the hard ground as the black dots in front of her eyes got larger. *Eodwyn! *  
  
Then Eowyn's world went black, and she knew no more. *****  
  
Review!  
  
And Thanks so much to Elbereth, Jellylady,  
  
Cerasi 


	8. Alone Again

I need to apologize. My Microsoft Word is messed up so I am writing this chapter on Wordpad. There is no way to tell how many words I have or how long it is. There is also no spell check and I can't open other documents (I usually keep the previous chapter open for help). So if there are any spelling or grammar problems I didn't catch just try to ignore them! Thanks and don't forget to review!  
  
White Angel Chapter 7: Alone Again  
  
Aragorn looked out at the red sun and sighed. He had a long day of moving bodies, orc and man, ahead of him. He could only breathe calmly knowing that Eowyn and the children were safe at the castle. As he looked around he saw a small amount of dead men mingled with the many orcs. He dreaded having to tell their families the news.  
  
He walked back and forth several times just looking over the damage. As he was walking a young man ran up to Aragorn and bowed.  
  
"I carry a message from the castle." He said, standing rigid. He had obviously never met the king or delivered a message before.  
  
"Relax." Aragorn said. The man let out a breath and loosened up, looking embarrassed. "You carry a message from Queen Eowyn?" He asked.  
  
The messenger looked down nervously and fidgeted. "No..." He said.  
  
"Then who?" He asked, becoming slightly worried at the man's nervous behavior.  
  
"From Faramir. He said that when he went back to the castle Eowyn and Eodwyn had both disappeared."  
  
Aragorn's face was turning red slowly. "Anything else?"  
  
The messenger hesitated.  
  
"Tell me now!" Aragorn said sternly.  
  
"Two horses are missing..." Aragorn shook his head. "Cinnamon and Isilme." The messenger finished.  
  
Aragorn stared at the ground with balled fists and the messenger slowly stepped away. What had Eowyn done? How could she have been so careless? She gave her word!  
  
He stormed off in a run along the battle field, looking beyond the bodies. Suddenly he saw someone lying on the ground a few yards away from the heaps of bodies. As he neared it he saw the figure was wearing a mud stained white nightdress and had long wavy golden hair. He ran towards Eowyn and when he reached her he knelt down beside her.  
  
He found a large deep wound on her right arm. It was surrounded by caked blood and a small trickle of dried blood ran down her arm and chest, staining her white dress. She was breathing and had a steady pulse, so she was merely unconscious. This made Aragorn both relieved and angry at the same time and he began to shake Eowyn, saying her name repetitively.  
  
When she didn't wake he instead got up, surveying the surrounding area. He still had his Ranger abilities and there was obvious evidence of a small fight here.  
  
There was a ring of footprints, orc footprints. In the center was a smaller pair of a child's footprints. A few feet away from that there lay an imprint of a small child no more than three feet tall. The body had been removed however and he followed the tracks leading away for about five minutes. He stopped short and bent down to pick up a small elven dagger. He recognized it as the one he had given Eodwyn about a year ago.  
  
He cursed to himself and ran back to Eowyn. He knelt down next to her again, this time shaking her more violently.  
  
"Eowyn wake up I know you aren't hurt that bad!" He yelled.  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes slightly, blinking in the light, and looked up into Aragorn's dark eyes.  
  
"Why are you here?" He hissed.  
  
Eowyn shuddered and then began to cry. Aragorn shook his head and without thinking slapped her across the face. She stopped crying abruptly and reached up to grab her stinging cheek then looked up at him with frightened eyes.  
  
"Where is Eodwyn? Where is our daughter?" He asked, fearing the answer.  
  
Eowyn cowered under the strength of his voice and then slowly proceded to tell Aragorn everything that had happened.  
  
"And they said she would be fun to "play around with"... Then they hit her upside the head and she... she flew into the air and landed on the ground unconcious. They took her away and that is all I remember." She finished. Aragorn shook his head again.  
  
"How could you do this? How could you be so selfish?" He asked. His voice was softer now but just as strong.  
  
"I just wanted to fight again... It has been so long." She said. He stood up and paced for a moment.  
  
"Eowyn you can't do this anymore! You are a parent! You have children who look up to you! You have resposibilties and they are your first priority." He stopped pacing and knelt back down close to Eowyn's face. "You are not a child and you cannot afford to be the same spontanious young woman I met that was looking for danger all the time. Come on, Eowyn, you are smart enough to know that!"  
  
She looked down and away. "I didn't think..." She began, Aragorn stood up again and yelled down at her as if she were a small child being scolded.  
  
"There is the problem Eowyn! You didn't think! You were selfish and just had to get out and kill some orcs or else you were just going to die. You didn't stop to think that your kids might just follow you and that THEY might be the ones to die! You know Eodwyn has the same restless spirit as you! Now your not thinking might've killed our child. If you had stopped to think for a moment... I would not have to track down a large band of orcs to save her."  
  
"You can save her."  
  
"But I should not have to!" He screamed. He began to walk away and then turned around once more, "If anything happens to my little girl..." He looked down and the pain and worry shown on his face. When he spoke again his voice was ice, "This is your fault. You will have to live with your decision."  
  
"Where are you going?" Eowyn called.  
  
"I am going to save my daughter!" And with that he turned and walked away. *****  
  
Eowyn was left in shock. Had her husband just abandoned her? She never wanted any of this to happen! She just wanted to fight again...  
  
She was sitting up now and her head was throbbing. She reached up with her left hand and gently brushed her fingers across the place where she had been hit. She recoiled it and gasped. There was a large, very painful bruise by the hairline on the right side of her head. She then looked down at the wound on her arm. It was very deep and she could not raise her right arm or a blinding pain would shoot through her whole body.  
  
These were the mildest injuries. The real injury was in her heart. Eodwyn was gone and even if Aragorn could save her body, she was doubtful that her daughter would ever be the same carefree child who loved to run through the gardens and chase the butterflies after an experience like this. Eowyn couldn't help but feel that by being selfish and fighting that she had taken away Eodwyn's childhood and innocence.  
  
"This whole thing is my fault." She whispered to herself.  
  
Eowyn slowly and painfully stood up. Her body cried out in protest and she felt very weary and tired. She told her body that she deserved the pain and she slowly with much effort made her way back to the castle. Many people recognized her and tried to help her along the way but she shunned them aside and continued to walk alone, lost in her thoughts.  
  
Horrible pictures came to Eowyn's mind of orcs torturing her daughter. Pictures of orcs slowly and painfully slicing Eodwyn's flesh as they laughed at her screams. She shook her head to rid the dark visions and fell to her knees, crying out, "Eodwyn, no!"  
  
A village woman saw her fall and ran up to Eowyn. She grabbed her right arm in an attempt to help her Queen but Eowyn cried out again, this time in pain. She shook the woman off and stood, beginning to jog along as best she could without falling over.  
  
Finally she reached the castle and walked up the steps to the door of the Throne room. The moment she stepped inside nurses and maids came running to her, some leading her toards her chambers, some towards the kitchens for food, some to go see her children. Her head was throbbing and the world spinning around her.  
  
"Where is my husband?" She asked in a voice hardly more than a whisper. Everyone went dead silent. "Where is he?" She repeated.  
  
"He left."  
  
"Did he see the children?" Eowyn asked.  
  
Everyone looked uneasily at each other and bowed their heads. "Eodwyn is missing." A faceless voice said softly.  
  
The visions flashed through Eowyn's mind and she spoke loudly to drown them. "I am aware. Did Aragorn see Meldahin and Eldarion before he left?"  
  
"Aye" The faceless voice said.  
  
Eowyn nodded. "I need just one nurse to help me dress my wounds. Everyone else get back to work.  
  
The crowd dispersed and one young nurse was left behind. She took Eowyn's left arm and gently helped her to her bed chamber. They walked in silence and the nurse left Eowyn at her door to get some bandages and ointments. Eowyn nodded and walked into her room.  
  
When she entered she walked straight to her mirror and stood in front of it. She saw a muddy, bloody woman with tangled blonde hair and bags under her clouded blue eyes. She was thin and pale and hardly recognized herself. She slowly reached a trembling hand up to touch her freckled cheeks as the tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
She broke down and cried uncontrollably as she peeled the ruined night dress off and slipped a light warm robe painfully over her bruised and aching body. She walked over to her bed and layed down on her left side, curling into a ball and sobbed so hard that her body shook. She wished with every stinging breath she took that Aragorn was here to hold her and forgive her and tell her that everything was going to be just fine. She wanted Eodwyn to be there so that she could hold her and apologize for being so selfish.  
  
She wished the orcs had taken her instead of her daughter.  
  
When the nurse walked back in Eowyn sat up, still shaking and crying. The nurse didn't say anything because she was at a loss for words. She helped Eowyn down the corridor where a hot bath was waiting. The wounds needed to be cleaned. Eowyn walked along shakily.  
  
When they reached the bath room Eowyn slipped off her robe and stepped into the hot water, slowly sliding down into a sitting position. the nurse gingerly washed her bruises and then cleaned her wound with a burning liquid. Eowyn flinched but did not cry out or say anything the entire time. When she was clean, her wound was dressed and head wrapped, and the water was cold, Eowyn stepped out of the bathtub and the nurse dried her off.  
  
As she was walking back down the corridor alone in her robe she heard a child squeal.  
  
"Mummy!" She heard. For a split second she thought it was Eodwyn but then Eldarion ran to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Mummy I missed you!"  
  
Eowyn bent down, picked Eldarion up with her left arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hello little one! I missed you too." she said sadly. She knelt down so his feet were on the ground and set him down. He simply refused to let go though, and Eowyn simply smiled and held on tightly to her son. Even if Aragorn or Eodwyn weren't here... she figured she could find comfort from her son for now. The next few weeks would be tough, but Eowyn deserved it.  
  
'It was my fault and I deserve to suffer' she thought.  
  
She stood up and carried Eldarion down to the kitchens. "Let's go eat." She said as cheerfully as she could. Her only job now was to take care of her other two children and keep herself healthy. As long as she had her other children she knew she would have to be strong. *****  
  
Review please!  
  
Cerasi 


	9. Finding Eodwyn

Oh please don't hate me for this chapter! I know you will. well just don't forget to review! Flamers will be accepted for this one ok? *runs and goes to hide under her flameproof bed*  
  
White Angel Chapter Eight Daddy is Here  
  
Aragorn was again standing at the place where Eodwyn's body print lay. He leaned down close to the ground and listened long and carefully, closing his eyes. The earth cried out things to him but the cries were faint and he knew the orcs were already a good day's chase away. Aragorn smiled, he had the strongest horse with him. The horse was tall and muscular and was purely white with a grey mane. His name was Araukadal and it meant swiftfoot in elvish.  
  
Aragorn walked again to the spot where he found the tiny dagger and took it out of the bag on the horse. He examined it closely, noting the large amount of orc blood spattered and stained on it. He held it to his chest and closed his eyes, sending mental messages to his daughter, sending messages of hope and telling her to hold on. He knew his daughter was strong, but she was very young and without weapons, Aragorn feared for her life.  
  
He walked back to his horse and mounted him, sighing as he rode off in a swift gallop. He silently promised that he would not stop to eat or rest until he had his daughter safely in his arms again. and alive.  
  
He followed the large and obvious prints of the orcs through the endless barren fields that lay between Minas Tirith and Osgiliath. He feared he would have to go across the river. But to do that he would have to go through Osgiliath and the orcs would not dare go through another city and risk getting completely wiped out.  
  
So Aragorn followed the tracks for a few uneventful hours without slowing down or resting or eating. He continued at the fastest possible speed, watching the ground ahead and still holding the dagger to his chest with one hand. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead but he did not try to wipe them away or clean himself up.  
  
Finally he came to a stop and bent low to the ground, listening closely. He had gained on them greatly and their steps were closer now. He wasn't close enough to see them yet, but they were definitely near. They had curved slightly, away from the river, due northeast now instead of directly east. Aragorn stood up and looked about and sighed. If only Legolas were here, he could see everything within a hundred miles as if it were in front of his face.  
  
Aragorn mounted his horse and began to ride at the same rapid pace he had set earlier, and continued to travel without tiring into the growing darkness. *****  
  
Eodwyn opened her eyes and looked around. She blinked in the sunlight and realized suddenly that she was moving. She was slung over the shoulder of a smelly black creature that ran quickly and roughly. Eodwyn tried as hard as she could not to scream and instead let out a tiny whimper as unwanted tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
How could she have been so daft as to go into battle like that? She put herself in the face of death, and now she would have to confront it. She remembered the look of terror on her mother's face when she realized her daughter was fighting. She remembered the pain in her eyes as she watched Eodwyn be teased and tortured by the orcs.  
  
Eodwyn let out a sob and realized her hands and feet were bound tightly so that she could not escape. Eodwyn felt weak, hungry, and sore. Suddenly the orcs halted and threw her to the ground roughly. She cried out helplessly and curled into a ball. She heard the orcs speaking to each other in their own language. It was a horrible language and it sound sharp and evil.  
  
The orcs stopped talking and suddenly Eodwyn felt strong hands forcing her to sit up. She sat there and an orc that was taller and stronger than the others walked up and towered over her. He bent down and brought a hand up to stroke Eodwyn's face. She turned away sharply and he instead grabbed her face, digging his sharp fingernails into her cheeks until they bled and bruised. Eodwyn whimpered in pain as more tears poured down her face.  
  
"Aren't you a pretty little thing." The orc said. His breath smelled horrible and his voice was more like a deep hiss than a voice. "I am going to have so much fun with you." He said, bringing his face close to hers and then letting go of her face by throwing her back into a lying position. She took a sharp intake of breath and struggled against the bonds restraining her movement. The large orc grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and held her down.  
  
"Don't be afraid. It'll only hurt worse if you struggle." He said in her ear.  
  
He held up a long jagged knife in front of her face and Eodwyn screamed as loud as her lungs could manage. "DAAAAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYY!" *****  
  
Aragorn looked up at the sun sinking lower and lower under the horizon. He was going to travel all night without rest if he did not find her. He had found that the orcs had paused twice, and both times he found his daughter's body print. The second time he also found Eodwyn's blood, still red and smelling fresh. He grimaced and moved on. *****  
  
The orcs had freaked out when she screamed for her father and they had moved on. This time, though, Eodwyn was also gagged along with not being able to move. They traveled swiftly for a few more hours until the first hint of sunset was falling.  
  
They once again threw her roughly to the ground and the orcs circled around her. The leader came through them a sneered down at Eodwyn.  
  
"This time you can't scream little one." he hissed, kneeling down over her and taking out the long jagged knife.  
  
Eodwyn felt anger sear through her body and she tried to speak through the gag but it only came out as a muffled shout. The orcs laughed. The leader motioned to one of the orcs in the circle and Eodwyn's mouth gag was released.  
  
"What did you say little girl?" The leader growled.  
  
"I said, my daddy is going to save me and when he does you'll be sorry!" She squeaked. The orcs laughed again, including the leader.  
  
"And who is your father? A scrawny pitiful peasant who crawls on the streets begging for money? If this be true your father is dead. We slew all who blocked our path without mercy or pity."  
  
"My daddy is the King of Gondor and I am of the line of the Great Kings! My daddy never gives up and when he finds me he will slay all of you with one stroke. He would never be slain by a band of orcs so weak as yourselves!" She spat. A few orcs laughed again, a few shuddered and looked around nervously. The leader scowled and held up the knife.  
  
He roughly covered her mouth to keep her from screaming and growled, "Nobody calls me weak! I do not care what blood line you are from! You are only a small frail child and I will have much fun breaking you."  
  
Eodwyn's eyes widened in fear as she struggled in vain to get free. The leader brought his knife down and slowly sliced Eodwyn's arms so that the blood slowly dripped to the ground. Eodwyn's eyes filled with tears and she shut them tight, letting out a muffled scream of agony and began to sob.  
  
The orc leader did all this with a sick smile on his twisted face, and he sliced her three times on each arm so that Eodwyn was covered in her own blood. Then the leader moved the knife to above Eodwyn's pale chest and slowly sliced a shallow line from collarbone to collarbone, and put his knife away.  
  
"That'll teach you to call me weak." He hissed in Eodwyn's ear. He let go of her and she let out a soft moan of pain, writhing from side to side in agony as her blood continued to spill from the deep wounds on her arms and the line on her chest.  
  
The leader stood and threw Eodwyn over his own shoulder and ran off. He knew she would keep her mouth shut from now on. *****  
  
The sky was completely black and the moon was small, only a tiny sliver of white in the distance. Aragorn dismounted his horse and bent down on his hands and knees. He could almost smell the foul flesh of the orcs. he could hear them so near but yet they seemed so far away. As long as they had Eodwyn they were too far away.  
  
He grabbed his horses reigns and began to crawl, following the footsteps while his horse followed wearily.  
  
He crawled on like this for hours, coming only a few leagues before the sun rose. When the pale light of dawn was in the sky he mounted his horse and leaned low, following the tracks now swifter. They had the advantage at night, as they were made to fear the light of day.  
  
He urged his horse forward with all the speed he could manage and by the time the sun was fully risen he had already come ten leagues. He stopped for a moment and looked down at another spot where the orcs had obviously stopped again. Blood was again next to a tiny child's body print.  
  
Aragorn felt a surge of anger and fear. He jumped on his horse and once again galloped as swift as Araukadel would go.  
  
By noon he was tiring, but his hopes were rising as he thought he saw a cloud of dust on the horizon of his vision and he went all the more faster to catch up. As he got nearer he saw that they were indeed a small band of weak orcs. He was now within a mile away from them and he drew his sword, beheading all stragglers before they could even shriek.  
  
When he was within the band he began slashing blindly in fury. He killed all who even tried to draw their swords and searched with his eyes for Eodwyn.  
  
"Eodwyn!" He called desperately.  
  
He had finally killed all but two orcs. One was small and weak and Aragorn sliced him easily across the throat. The other was holding a girl with a muddy, tattered, and torn night dress that might've been white once. She had deep gashes across her back, legs, and arms. He looked at the orc with red fire blocking his vision.  
  
The orc was larger and stronger than the other orcs, but he cowered under Aragorn's gaze and placed Eodwyn on the ground at his feet. As he did so Aragorn raised his sword and plunged it deep into the back of the leader. He kicked the leader and he fell back, gasping for breath. Aragorn mercilessly slashed the orc's abdomen and then his arms, legs, and finally slashed his neck as the large orc went limp.  
  
Aragorn ran back to Eodwyn. He ran to his bag and took out some healing oils and wraps with a silk blanket along with another loose and comfortable dress of Eodwyn's. He knelt down next to her pale limp form and began to tend to the many wounds that covered her body. He whispered comforting words in every language he knew, from Sindarin to Westron to Quenyan and Common. He didn't know whether he was comforting Eodwyn or himself.  
  
Aragorn stripped Eodwyn of her dirty clothing and gently wrapped the blanket around her frail form. He took her into his arms and cradled her close to his chest. He sang lullabies while he kissed her forehead and cheeks every few moments. Warm silent tears ran down his cheeks and he reached up a shaky hand to her pale freckled cheek.  
  
"I love you, Eodwyn." He whispered.  
  
She stirred a bit, moaning and whimpering softly when she moved. Aragorn cradled her closer, keeping her warm and she opened her eyes slowly. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and feared clouded them. She began to whimper and struggle against Aragorn, but Aragorn held her closer.  
  
"Shhh, Eodwyn. Eodwyn I am here. It's daddy, you are safe now. Hush little one relax." Eodwyn slowly calmed down and began coughing and shaking uncontrollably. She clutched at Aragorn's shirt and huddled closer to him, still seizing and shaking. Her eyes began to roll back in her head.  
  
Aragorn held a hand on Eodwyn's head and closed his eyes, focusing all his mind on healing Eodwyn. After a few moments she stopped shaking and coughing and her breathing slowed to a slow and steady pace. Her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed. Aragorn opened his eyes and looked down at the peacefully sleeping form of his daughter.  
  
He put his things back in the bag and mounted his horse with Eodwyn wrapped in the blanket.  
  
He looked down at Eodwyn and kissed her forehead once more. "Sleep well, little one." He whispered. He held her close to him with one hand, and with the other urged his horse into a steady canter back towards Minas Tirith. *****  
  
Do you know how hard this is to write? My gosh who thought writing was so complicated? Well don't hate me.  
  
Review.  
  
And I am going to thank my reviewers from now on, something I have neglected to do.  
  
Jellylady- first of all get your story updated (the Legolas Aragorn Eowyn one)! Secondly, Yes I know Eowyn was a horrible mother. but I feel bad for making Aragorn hit her!  
  
Nemiwea- a new reviewer! (love those) *wink wink hint hint* Well here is your update. save it to your disk!  
  
Zelda- Hey thank you very much that was a nice review! Enchanted is a kewl word! I think I like it.  
  
Nihtfyr- Arwen isn't really stupid. just kind of pointless in the plot of the story. so I removed her. Aragorn isn't an idiotic ranger! He is my lil mortal hottie! Eowyn was being stupid and acting like a child! It is her fault!  
  
Emily- always my faithful reviewer! I know it was her fault.  
  
Elbereth- That thought never occurred to me! How would you incorporate it into your story (which I am a big fan of might I add)? But Aragorn had a reason you know. Just try to think about the person you love most and think about finding out he/she is missing. Wouldn't you just go crazy?  
  
Artemis- Oops! I actually had no clue Eldarion translated to elf son. that's not good! My mistake, no energy to change his name right now though. My grammar is my problem. See when I go back over the chapters I find no errors (because I am not fully trained in Writing, just a beginner really) Maybe I could use a beta reader (No I don't have one)  
  
Someone- This kind of review really annoys me. YES I KNOW THAT ARWEN MARRIES ARAGORN IN THE BOOK! This is MY STORY, I will tell it MY WAY! Thank you and please get a login name.  
  
Thanks to everyone!  
  
Cerasi 


	10. Fear Beyond Words

Ai! Jellylady! You get your wish for the next few chapters, Legolas is going to come back! I promise not to skew his character like I did in Arin Elen. I just read that today and Oh Valar what did I do to Legolas in that story? I feel bad for him¼ and I wrote it! It was so horrible! I hope you all forgive me for killing Legolas' character in Arin Elen it won't happen again.

White Angel

Chapter Nine

Fear Beyond Words

Eowyn spent the next two days with Meldahin and Eldarion. Eldarion was the only one who seemed to know what was going on. Meldahin simply smiled and cooed, laughing as if nothing had happened. 

They took long walks in the gardens and Eldarion climbed the trees while Meldahin tried to touch butterflies that flew around her. Eowyn had sent for Legolas right after Eldarion had stopped bugging her the other day. No one knew these days where he was staying, but Eowyn knew that Aragorn could use a friend when he came back. 

With every minute that passed Eowyn relived Eodwyn's capture in her head. She kept wishing she could go back and do it again just so she could tear the orcs apart. She blinked back tears and forced herself back into the present, waiting for Aragorn to return. She would have to face it if he came back alone without Eodwyn¼ or even worse, a dead Eodwyn.

She had been trying to prove something to herself. She just wanted to prove that just because she was a mother it didn't mean she was weak. 

She found out the hard way what a mother's only weakness is her own child.

Suddenly the silver trumpets sounded and voices cried, "King Ellessar returns!"

Eowyn jumped up and took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest. She reached down and grabbed Meldahin. Eldarion had already jumped ahead crying, "Daddy!"

Eowyn walked in long swift strides out to greet Aragorn. She walked up the steps into the entrance hall and through the throne room. She walked hastily through the large chamber and out the door. Eowyn pushed through the crowd of maids and nurses and guards that were all standing outside in neat rows.

She finally came to the front where Eldarion was jumping up and down and clapping his hands. If Eowyn wasn't so nervous she would've laughed at this simple gesture of innocence. 

She looked down the road and saw Aragorn cantering back on his horse, Araukadel. He was cradling a child to his chest. She could see from a distance that she was white as a ghost and was wrapped in a green blanket. Her heart skipped a beat and she absentmindedly cried out, running down the road (with Meldahin still on her hip.)

"Eodwyn!" 

Aragorn looked up and upon seeing Eowyn put a finger to his lips and looked back down at the small figure in his arms. 

Eowyn stopped short, confused. When Aragorn reached her he didn't bother to stop, he just urged his horse forward. 

Eowyn caught a good look at Eodwyn and gasped. Her hair was a tangled mess, filled with small knots of blood and mud. She had three or four deep knife wounds on each arm and a line of blood on her chest. She couldn't see much else but what she did see made her want to vomit. 

She walked slowly back to her home and watched as Aragorn carefully dismounted and carried Eodwyn up the steps and into the large stone doors. Before he disappeared though, he looked down and met Eowyn's eyes, shook his head, and walked inside. 

Eowyn handed Meldahin to a nurse and told her to watch the children until she came to get them. The nurse nodded and took Eldarion by the hand, also disappearing into the doors. Eowyn took a deep breath and followed.

She walked up the winding steps until she reached the floor where Eodwyn's room was. She walked down the long corridor to the end and opened the closed door, slipping in without a sound.

Aragorn was sitting by the bed where Eodwyn had been placed. He hummed softly as he pushed the blonde hair out of her face lovingly. The pain in his eyes made Eowyn turn away, but the sudden movement drew his attention to her.

"She is not dead." He said, resting his hand over Eodwyn's heart. "She has been tortured and violated though¼ She will not soon forget it."

"Will she blame me?"

Aragorn looked back down at Eodwyn and took her tiny hand in his. "No, I do not think so. She is too young to hold a grudge against her own mother. She is too young to understand what happened." 

For some reason Eowyn flinched at this comment. She was afraid to move forward and touch her because of the deep wounds and large bruises all over her body.

"When will she wake?"

"Soon" Aragorn said.

There was a long moment of silence in which Aragorn began stroking Eodwyn's pale cheek with his forefinger and Eowyn stared into space, lost in thought. It was a tense silence and Eowyn longed to break it.

"I sent for Legolas two days ago." She said.

Aragorn nodded but did not speak. 

Eodwyn began to stir and moaned softly in her sleep. Eowyn could see Aragorn tense with worry as he squeezed Eodwyn's hand gently. 

Eowyn walked over and stood silently next to him. Eodwyn began to moan louder and she shook slightly. Her brow became wet with cold sweat and she began to flail from side to side.

Eowyn began to tremble and cry softly. 

"Will *you* blame me, Aragorn?"

"She's dreaming." Aragorn muttered, taking Eodwyn off the bed and gathering her into his arms. He ignored Eowyn. "Hush, aier (little one)." He whispered softly, holding her tightly to his chest. 

Eowyn began sobbing and ran out of the room. She shut the door behind her and slid down the wall, sobbing into her hands. 

*****

Aragorn flinched when he heard Eowyn's sobs outside the door. He closed his eyes and a tear fell onto the cheek of his daughter. He didn't even realize he was crying. 

This was Eowyn's fault right?

He reached down and gently wiped the tear off of Eodwyn's cheek. Her eyes fluttered and opened, but for a few moments she stared into space. 

Aragorn watched her intently, hastily wiping his eyes and blinking back tears. She blinked a few times and looked up at Aragorn. He smiled down at her and lifted her back into the bed. She just looked at him, blinking every few moments.

"How do you feel, Eodwyn?" He asked. She blinked once more but said nothing.

"Can you speak?" Eodwyn blinked and slowly nodded once.

"Say something then." Eodwyn's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"Why?" Eodwyn pointed slowly to her leg and arm slashes, then brought her finger over the scratch on her chest. 

"Eodwyn he won't bother you anymore! I made sure of that¼ " When Eodwyn shook her head again Aragorn sighed. He felt a tear fall from his eye but didn't bother to wipe it away. 

Eodwyn reached out and gently wiped it away. Aragorn looked back up at her and tried to smile slightly. She shook her head and Aragorn nodded. 

"Do you want to see your mother?" Eodwyn gave a small smile and Aragorn stood up to walk to the door. "I'll be right back." 

Aragorn opened the door and threw one last glance at Eodwyn before closing the door behind him. He looked down at Eowyn. She was sitting against the wall with her head bent and her hair falling into her face. Aragorn sank down next to her.

"She wants to see you." He said. Eowyn made no movement or noise. Aragorn gently reached out and brushed Eowyn's hair away from her face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks damp.

"Eowyn¼ "

"Is she all right?"

"She isn't speaking¼ " Eowyn looked up questioningly. "She is afraid she will get punished if she talks. I shudder to think what those orcs did to her."

"Do you blame me, Aragorn?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to answer but closed it and creased his brow, looking down. Eowyn looked to him desperately.

"Aragorn I need you to say that you don't blame me."

"Why Eowyn?" Aragorn said, sharper than he intended. His head remained bent and he avoided her eyes.

"Because I¼ I blame myself. I need someone to think that it isn't my fault! I need someone to¼ I need someone to forgive me." She began to sob again. "I need you to forgive me."

Aragorn stood up without a glance to Eowyn. As he walked away he said, just loud enough for Eowyn to hear it, "She'll forgive you."

Eowyn was in shock. She just sat there with her eyes open wide, tears spilling out of them and falling down her red cheeks in small salty streams. She breathed deeply and grabbed for something, anything. 

Her hand suddenly closed around the locket that Eomer had given her on her wedding day. She opened it and looked at the tiny picture of her mother and father. She missed them so much. She lightly brushed her finger over the face of her mother and smiled through her tears slightly. 

She wiped away her tears as best she could and stood up, opening the door to her daughter's room. She stopped for a moment at the tiny pale figure on the bed. Her eyes wandered over the bruises and cuts that covered her body. 

She walked over to the bed and knelt down next to Eodwyn, putting on a seemingly calm front. Eodwyn smiled broadly at Eowyn, and Eowyn couldn't help but smile back. 

She marveled for a moment at how much her daughter looked like her. There was nothing in her whole physical appearance that didn't suggest she could've been Eowyn's exact twin when she was younger. She smiled even wider and then leaned down to kiss Eodwyn on the forehead. Eodwyn continued to smile and reached up, kissing Eowyn softly on the cheek.

"Are you all right?" Eowyn asked.

Eodwyn simply nodded. 

"Why don't you speak?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Just as before, Eodwyn widened her eyes in fear and shook her head vigorously. Eowyn gently reached up and grabbed Eodwyn's head, stopping it from shaking. 

"Why?"

Eodwyn pointed to her cuts and bruises. 

"You are safe now, Eodwyn. The orcs are all gone, they can't hurt you anymore." 

Eodwyn shook her head again and tears formed in her eyes. She shut her eyes tight and suddenly threw her whole body at Eowyn.

Eowyn steadied herself and put her arms protectively around Eodwyn, hugging her close. 

The door opened and a familiar long blonde haired someone stuck his head in. His body followed and Eowyn looked at him with a small smile.

Eowyn shook her head against Eodwyn's shoulder and Legolas nodded, turned and walked out the door. 

Eowyn held her now shaking daughter, trying to comfort her the best she could. 

She tried not to think about the fact that this was all her fault.

*****

Thanks to all of my reviewers first of all. Keep on reading and giving me help and tips. It helps a whole lot you know. I should be getting chapters up every other week or every 3 weeks. In the weeks between I am working on a Legomance that I won't post until after this story is over. 

Song elf & GHS- Put yourself in Aragorn's shoes. Would you care why your wife (even if you are a female) went into battle if your daughter was missing? I sure as hell wouldn't care about anything except for my missing daughter. But I do see your point. Thanks for the review.

Jellylady- I added him back just for you! Don't worry he will have a larger role in chapters to come but this was just to show he is here. Daft makes me laugh too *hehehe* but I was looking for a good word for stupid because stupid is too modern of a word for LOTR. 

Nemiwea- My name is Cerasi dearest! Don't call me my real name on ff.net *tisks at Nemi*

Elbereth- my always faithful reviewer! You are gonna make a sequel? NO WAY that's so cool! Hey thanks for the tips. I have to have them make up soon though yanno¼ 

Emily- Write as long reviews as you'd like. The longer the better. Oh and I originally planned on Eodwyn dying, actually wrote it too. But I got writers block halfway through the chapter and realized killing Eodwyn off would ruin the plot I have.

Thanks to Annie Took, budgiebee, and nihtfyr too. 


	11. Can Not or Will Not?

White Angel Chapter 10 Cannot or Will not?  
  
Legolas walked out the door, lightly closing it behind him. He walked down the hallway and turned, seemingly floating up the steps. He walked to Aragorn's chambers and opened the large oak double doors.  
  
"Vendui, mellonamin.(Greetings, my friend)" He said. His face was emotionless as usual as he walked over to a slumped figure on the bed. Aragorn was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around himself. His face was covered up by his unwashed dark hair. He looked up and Legolas' eyes flickered with amusement and then pity before going back to their normal blank look.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn said in monotone. He bent his head back down and lost himself in thought again.  
  
"Will you not forgive her?"  
  
Aragorn looked up and the shadow of a smile flicked across his face.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
  
"Men show too much emotion in their eyes. Elves do not even need to read the minds of men to know what is happening at any given moment of their lives." He gracefully crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Aragorn. "Now stop avoiding the question. Will you not forgive Eowyn?"  
  
Aragorn turned his head away from Legolas.  
  
"She still loves you, Aragorn. It was in her eyes as clear as day. Sometimes you forgive someone because they need to be forgiven, not because you feel they should be. The longer you wait the harder it will get for both of you."  
  
"What would you know about love, Legolas?" Aragorn asked icily. Legolas' body froze and his eyes got large. His spine automatically straightened and he lifted his head, looking at nothing in particular.  
  
"I loved once." He said. His voice was almost empty except for a small tinge of pain that only Aragorn could have detected. Aragorn stared at Legolas for a few moments. Legolas' slowly relaxed again but his eyes remained larger and more empty than ever. Aragorn frowned and looked down at his lap.  
  
*Loved? What happened I wonder* He thought. Then he turned his thoughts back to Eowyn and wrinkled his brow.  
  
"She doesn't deserve to be forgiven! She disobeyed me and nearly got my daughter killed. Eodwyn won't even speak anymore. She is afraid something awful will happen to her if she does. She can't sleep because of the nightmares that haunt her. There are bruises and deep slash marks all over her body." His voice cracked and he stopped for a moment, remembering how pale Eodwyn had been when he found her. He remembered how she had struggled against him in frantic terror and called out in her sleep. He winced as he remembered those high shrieks of complete fear and pain and the way she absently clutched at him. he had felt so helpless when he could not take away the nightmares that disturbed her.  
  
Legolas blinked and the shadow was gone from his face. Althought the emptiness was still there, Legolas was paying attention now. It was as if nothing had happened.  
  
"She was so frail and innocent. When I found her she was as pale as death and for a few moments I feared the worst. Eowyn did this to her."  
  
Legolas placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "She will regain her strength again. She will not be plagued by the dreams forever. As for her being mute. That is normal for anyone who has been through a traumatic experience like she has. No one stays mute forever."  
  
"How long?" Aragorn asked, hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Days, weeks , months, maybe even years, but she will speak again when she knows for sure that the danger has passed for good."  
  
Aragorn remained silent and Legolas continued after a moment.  
  
"She isn't just your child either. Eowyn and you created this child together. Only true love can bring a new life into this world. I know you are worried for her but think of Eowyn. She must be going through the same thing if not more than you. She has to live with the guilt of being the one who caused this."  
  
Aragorn turned back to Legolas and his eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Are you saying you pity Eowyn?"  
  
"This is not my problem, Aragorn. Do not ask me to take sides."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Legolas stood up and paced for a few minutes, trying to regain his lost composure before answering.  
  
"Look at yourself, Aragorn! You are acting like a child! Eowyn made a mistake and she has paid enough for it by having to wait for days without knowing whether her actions killed her child or not. She needs you now more than she ever will. She needs someone to hold her and forgive her for what she did. You cannot make her deal with this alone."  
  
"Why don't you go do that for her?"  
  
"Because YOU are her husband! She needs to here it from *you* and be forgiven by *you* and held by *you*. If I forgave her it would not make a difference in her mind. Now answer the question Aragorn. Will you not forgive her?"  
  
Aragorn looked at the ground with his brow wrinkled and then looked back up at Legolas. "I can not."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Can not or will not?"  
  
Aragorn stared at Legolas, his mouth moving soundlessly.  
  
"Exactly." Legolas said. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Aragorn to think about this. *****  
  
This chapter was short, I know. But I had a writers block as to how to continue after the conversation. I am SO sorry this took so long to update! I know I'm such a loser. After Spring break time just kind of flew by and before I knew it 6 weeks had passed. I promise the next chapter won't take AS long but there will be a delay because I am going on vacation for 1 week on June 6... So please review this chapter and I will have the next one up within 3-4 weeks!  
  
Also. The Legolas "I loved once." That will split into a different story. I have 8 chapters of that one done and I think I will post it around early July. Here is the summary.  
  
TITLE: How Legolas Got His Braids  
  
RATING: PG until much later  
  
SUMMARY: Nenime is a young elf growing up in Greenwood early in the Third Age of Middle Earth. It is a happy time before the shadow falls on Greenwood, or Mirkwood as men called it after the shadow fell. Legolas is a young elf prince growing up away from the castle in Greenwood with his two older brothers. As Nenime and Legolas grow up together their friendship grows, and as they grow older they realize what they feel for each other might be more than just friendship. Legolas/OC eventually  
  
And yes it is a Mary-Sue *sigh* that always chases everyone away. But it is a good Mary-Sue. one with a slightly different plot. Anyways. I hope you all read that when I post it. I had been getting requests for me to write a Legomance. so I did and I am quite proud of it. Anyways. Review!  
  
Cerasi 


	12. AN

Dear readers and reviewers of White Angel,  
  
I have decided to put this story on hold for awhile. I can tell you that the next chapter won't be posted for a few months. I have reasons too….  
  
1. Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix is coming out and I won't be in Lord of the Rings mode much for the whole summer.  
  
2. I am really more concentrated on my other fanfic (How Legolas got his Braids) right now. I have nine chapters written and I want to finish that so I can post it soon (probably within two weeks or close to that)   
  
3. I got really sick of White Angel… It just got too long and I got too involved in other things.  
  
I will be finishing it… but I need to take a break from it that's all. I'm sorry everyone! I will email all my listed reviewers when me Legomance is posted and that should keep you all busy while your waiting for the next chapter of White Angel.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cerasi  
  
P.S. I haven't gotten many reviews for chapter ten, read and review that chapter too! 


End file.
